


Forced feminization of Cloud

by TomEn



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Hypnotism, Machines, sissyfication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: As title says. My short story, collab with APERSONGUYdabesst.





	Forced feminization of Cloud

Cloud jolted awake. He knew it wasn't a good idea to infiltrate Don Corneo's mansion. They had almost managed to reach their goal of saving Tifa, but when they broke into Don Corneo's room, the mobster used some kind of gas to knock them out and kidnap them.

He found himself still in his blue dress, sitting in some kind of chair. His arms and legs had been strapped to it with leather cuffs. There was a strange machine in front of him. It had many wires attached to it, which were waving in the air. There was also a screen, where Cloud noticed pictures of himself in drag.

He was doing his best to free himself from that devilish thing, but he couldn't break the leather cuffs, no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly the machine started to buzz.

"Begin scanning", the machine said, "Penis detected… Owner must be a sissyboy…"  
"What the hell!?" He shouted, angry at the remark.  
“Feminine voice recorded… more data required ."

Out of nowhere dozens of small, thin wires surrounded the helpless EX-Soldier. Some crawled under his outfit and began to caress his nipples, some of them pushed themselves between his ass cheeks, while others were twisting themselves around his cock and balls. He started to groan in both pleasure and discomfort. What the hell was this machine doing?

"High sense of arousal detected… Sissy is very sensitive…"  
"Shut up, I'm not a sissy!"  
"Proceeding with arousing…"

Cloud heard some kind of hum and suddenly a plastic wheel pushed itself between his ass cheeks. It started spinning very fast. At the same time, wires lowered his silky panties and revealed his hardening cock. More wires started teasing the head.  
"Clit teasing initiated… Scanning commencing… Arousal level growing…" the monotonous voice dragged on.  
"Shut up you fucking bastard!” Cloud screamed.

His shouts were useless, of course. The machine continued doing its job with mechanical precision. The top of Cloud’s dress was ripped apart and his stuffed bra was torn to shreds soon after. Two buzzing wires were attached to his nipples.  
"Damn it, you rusty piece of shit! Stop this!" Cloud cried out in helpless fury. He hated the feeling of having his nipples teased.  
“Sissyboy is becoming hostile...initiating good manner mode.”

The back of the armchair moved down, and the wheel in Cloud's ass crack was removed. He was confused, but only for a short while because soon after came a loud "swish!", and a hard wooden paddle hit his ass roughly. Cloud cried out in surprise. Over and over again more hits came. Both sets of his cheeks burned, he felt humiliation like never before. Not only was he was dressed in only women’s panties, but some piece of scrap was calling him a sissy and humiliating him. The worst part was how aroused he was from the wires massaging his cock and the two buzzing things on his nipples were making him even hornier and for some reason even the spanking was turning him on.

"Nnnhgaaah!!!” he moaned as he finally came, shooting huge ropes of cum.  
"Girl came… Confirming sissy status… Clit reactivation mode ongoing…"

Before Cloud could even react, the machine started caressing his cock again. Smaller, buzzing probes were massaging the tip of his dick, making it hard again. The paddle retracted, signaling the end of his spanking. Cloud could only moan as his sensitive dick had no time to rest.

"Scanning… no makeup detected… fixing…" the machine produced hands equipped with lipstick, eyeshadow and other makeup. A second set of hands held razors, shaving cream and lotion. Both sets of mechanical hands began their assault on Cloud's body. He chose to endure it rather than resist, his ass was still burning from the spanking he just received.

"Ohhhh!!! Ohhh!!" His second orgasm was even stronger. A fountain of cum erupted over the place. His cock went limp soon after.

"Sissy came… scanning… clit reactivation possible…"

This time, the wheel was moved from his ass and was repositioned in front of his cock. It began spinning and rubbing his dick. The EX-Soldier was moaning in pain as his cock slowly returned to life.

"More arousal needed… scanning… anal probe ready…"

"Nnnaaaaaagh!!" Cloud moaned in excruciating pain as a vibrating mass was forced inside his tight, virgin ass without lube. No matter how painful it was though, Cloud couldn’t deny that it felt strangely good.

His make up was finished. A mirror was lowered so he could take in the changes. His lips were plumper and painted a glossy, glittery red color; his eyes had alluring, blue eyeshadow around them; his eyelashes looked fuller due to his mascara and his eyebrows had been plucked. The other set of hands was also finished, every part of Cloud’s body, aside from his scalp, was hairless and silky smooth. During the process, the machine had made him cum three more times. Each time more painful and weaker than the last. At the end of this ordeal his dick was shriveled and limp, with small streams of cum dribbling out of the tip. Cloud was drooling from the pleasure of orgasm after orgasm and having his virgin asshole destroyed.

"Sissy conditioning mode engaged", Another dildo lowered down from the ceiling, stopping in front of Cloud’s face. “What is thi-!?” He began to ask before being cut off, gagging as the phallic object was forced between his fat red lips and down his tight throat. The dildo began to move back and forth as the machine shouted commands in a monotonous voice, “Suck...suck...suck.” Cloud tried to fight the machine, but eventually gave in and began to suck the dildo. A few minutes later the dildo began to twitch and suddenly shot a salty fluid into Cloud’s mouth. Cloud cringed slightly from the taste, but swallowed the cum.

"Analysis complete… sissyboy status confirmed… dressing mode is ready"

All of the remaining wires were removed from his body and his restraints were removed. He began to sigh in relief, but this was cut short as he was restrained again. The wires returned, this time holding an all-black outfit that Cloud couldn’t make out. A skimpy thong was put on him first, the machine quickly sliding it up his hairless legs, making sure the string split his asscheeks and that his bulge was emphasized in the front. After that, sheer, black stockings and a black garter belt were fastened to Cloud’s torso. Next, he was lowered down into blood-red, 4-inch heels. Cloud felt like he was being split in half as a very tight corset was wrapped around his waist. Next, the machine glued very realistic, c-cup breast forms to his chest. They were soon covered by a black bra that matched his thong. A black, lace choker was placed on his neck, and a very short black miniskirt was put on his hips. It was so short it didn’t even begin to cover his ass, this had the added effect of allowing anyone to see the small bulge created by his cock. Black opera gloves that reached halfway up Cloud’s biceps slid up his arms. Finally, a low-cut, black crop top with the word “SLUT” written in cursive with sequins covered his upper body. Despite the bulge in his panties, Cloud looked very feminine and nearly passed as a girl.

"Clothing done… Piercing mode on…"

"Aiiieee!" Cloud shrieked as two hot needles pierced his ears, one after the other. Huge, golden hoop rings were placed in the holes created. Another needle pierced his navel and placed an intricate sapphire piercing in the hole. Once the piercing was finished, the machine started to work on Cloud's hair. Soon his hair was combed into a much more feminine style with platinum blonde highlights.

Cloud was too stunned to speak.

"Transformation complete… Sissyboy is ready…"

The door to the room opened and two huge, muscular men entered the room and Cloud was finally freed from his restraints. He was too drained from his constant orgasms to resist, as they lead him towards Don Corneo’s club. Before they made it to the club however, Cloud spotted a girl with long brown hair in a red dress. She was on her knees sucking a massive cock. She noticed Cloud and tears welled up in her eyes, it was Aeris and she finally realized they had completely failed their mission.  
Cloud was released from his trance when he heard one of the men say, "Here we are, slut. Your new home.” The man slapped Cloud’s ass and pushed him into the club. After they left, Cloud fell to his stocking-covered knees and broke down crying as he realized he would never escape this hell.


End file.
